


I Can’t Lose You.

by PotatoTrash0



Series: Love Square Angst: A Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Chat was her partner, her friend, her other half...What would she do without him?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Angst: A Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	I Can’t Lose You.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be more dramatic and I might rewrite another version?? But for now this is what you get.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ladybug cried, spinning on her heel to meet her partner’s eyes. “You could have been _killed!_ ”

Chat flinched, guilt coloring his eyes. His ears flicked back as he lowered his head.

Once again, Chat had gotten sloppy. The Akuma had been particularly dangerous this time around, and while he was dropping those stupid little pick-up lines, the Akuma had snuck around back.

Ladybug was only just able to pull her partner out of the way before the spear landed where Chat’s head had been seconds earlier.

She huffed, blinking back the building pressure in her eyes. “I know you don’t mean any harm by flirting, _chaton_ , but I’m asking you to stop for good this time.”

Chat didn’t say anything for a minute, and while she knew he was thinking, she couldn’t help overanalyzing.

God, was she too harsh? He didn’t seem to notice before, so maybe...he never realized?

She bit her lip, before finally deciding to bite the bullet.

Stepping forward, Ladybug wrapped her arms around her partner, tugging him close. It was now that the tears in her eyes slipped out, and then suddenly she was shaking with Chat in her arms.

“Please,” she whispered, “Chat, I don’t want to have to worry so much. You’ve done this too many times...”

“ _I can’t lose you._ ”

Ladybug felt a weight settle on her head and arms wrap around her waist.

“I know,” Chat said, his grip tightening ever so slightly. “I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?” Ladybug sniffled, painfully aware of how weak her voice sounded. She heard a chuckle from above her and then felt a kiss being pressed against the top of her head.

“I promise, LB.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried to write the scene where Chat almost gets hurt but I didn’t plan out the akuma sooooo... 
> 
> Yeah that didn’t work out.
> 
> There’s another part to this that I might post as a second chapter once I’m finished writing it. 
> 
> It’s more fluffy and humor filled, don’t worry, I won’t do more angst, but let me know if you wanna see it!


End file.
